Murmur and The Babbler
by Trick Steven
Summary: The Flash/Secret Six : Murmur meets a member of The Secret Six and is left with a sense of bewilderment afterwards.


Murmur and The Babbler 

By Trick Steven

Inside Keystone's Christopher Dross Psychiatric Hospital was a scene of absolute calm. The nurses were walking ever so tidily over the sterilized, gleaming marbled floors as the doctors chatted with each other over what they had seen on TV the night before. It was a seemingly mundane day; however what the staff and patients didn't know was that one of their doctors was struggling for dear life against the steely knife of the costumed serial killer, Murmur. The office of Dr. Patrick Brown was painted in blood as the psychiatrist pleaded with Murmur to spare his life.

"Please! I have a wife, kids. Have mercy!" begged the doctor as he held his bleeding shoulder.

Murmur put his slender finger to his mouth in a shushing gesture and grabbed the man's shoulder roughly. The doctor struggled as Murmur pushed him against the wall, but the loss of blood made him weak. His eyes went wide with fright as Murmur reached for his knife and brandished it in front of him.

"Please don't!" pleaded the doctor one last time, tears now running freely down his face.

"Ay ah!" mumbled Murmur as he tilted back the doctor's head and pulled out his tongue. Before the doctor had anytime to react, Murmur's knife swiftly cut out his tongue. Murmur then let go of the doctor and watched as he sputtered and coughed. Murmur cocked his head in fascination as the doctor then began to choke on his own blood.

It wasn't long until the doctor died and laid still on the crimson floor. Murmur then headed to the door to exit, but stopped himself when a knock was heard from the outside.

"Hello? Dr. Brown? Are you in there?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Murmur wasn't expecting any of the late doctor's patients to be arriving so soon. However, he wasn't going to take any chances, so he pulled his knife close and opened the door. When he saw who was at the door, he nearly dropped his knife in surprise.

Standing in front of the door way was a person dressed in a diamond printed vest with black and yellow stripes down the sleeves. A flowing red sash was tied around the person's waist and a blank porcelain mask surrounded by a mane of red yarn made up the face. Murmur was so shocked by the person's outlandish appearance that he let the person go past him into the slain doctor's office.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed the ex-patient as he looked at the deceased doctor.

He turned to Murmur and asked, "Were you the one who did this?"

Mumur nodded in response.

The person just shook his head in disbelief and said, "Well I'm no vigilante, so I can't punish you, but really dear, you made such a mess! The next time you kill someone, please clean up after your self."

"Oh silly me, I forgot my manners. I'm Ragdoll by the way," introduced Ragdoll. Murmur dipped his finger in the doctor's blood and scrawled out his name on the wall.

"A pleasure to meet you Murmur!" replied Ragdoll politely. "Do you do finger painting in your free time?"

"Hurk hm uf," answered Murmur indignantly.

"Ah you poor man! Your speech handicapped!," exclaimed Ragdoll. "What a shame I couldn't understand a word you just said."

"Mfff! Ah nif nnhm!" mumbled Murmur, grabbing his knife from his belt and slashing at Ragdoll.

Ragdoll dodged his attack and was able to wrap his arms around Murmur's throat.

"I'm so terribly sorry, but I won't let you go until you drop that knife of yours," explained Ragdoll calmly as he constricted Murmur's windpipe.

Murmur tried to stab Ragdoll but he was losing his strength as Ragdoll's grip only got stronger. Valuing his life, Murmur dropped the knife before Ragdoll got the chance to crush his throat.

Ragdoll let go of Mumur and the serial killer collapsed on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Now that we have that all cleared up," said Ragdoll, stowing away Murmur's knife for safe keeping, "What seems to be bothering you? Unless, of course, you **like **being homicidal."

Murmur got up and wrote in blood, 'The voices bother me.'

"Ah, and I thought my masochistic tendencies and obsession with Parademon was bothersome," replied Ragdoll. "Well maybe I can help you. After all, we don't look too different from one another."

Ragdoll then walked to the counter and wrote in a notepad. He ripped the paper out and handed it to Murmur.

"Whenever you have the chance, call me. It's not everyday you met a person who's willing to help."

Murmur glanced at the paper in confusion. Most people weren't crazy enough to freely hand their phone numbers to him.

"Well I must be off. It was nice meeting you Murmur," said Ragdoll as he walked out from the doctor's office, leaving a very flabbergasted Murmur in his wake.

* * *

_Author's Note: __Well I like Murmur and Ragdoll and I didn't see any fanfiction about them so I wrote this little story. I think they would be a great team together because their both adorable oddballs. _


End file.
